


Quite an Armful

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [34]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Desire, F/M, Feelings, Finn and Rey are soulmates, Finn likes them too, Humor, Imagine your OTP, Inappropriate Erections, Modern Era, Rey has nice arms, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Rey has well-formed arm muscles. Finn knows this because he has seen them in person. It messes with his concentration a little bit.
Relationships: Finn/Rey
Series: A Force of Two [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/781764
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Quite an Armful

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked for a fic where Finn is checking out Rey. This isn’t a sequel, but a prequel to my Finnrey fic, [Bootilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211001). I hope you like it!

* * *

Finn knew he was in trouble the minute he first saw Rey wearing a sleeveless top. She wasn’t the most fashionable person. Many times she told him that she preferred to wear jeans and a t shirt, but sometimes she liked loose-fitting clothes. Sleeveless tops didn’t cost a lot of money and they came in cute styles that she enjoyed, so little by little, she began buying more of them.

Rey wasn’t a big fan of exercise, but Finn persuaded her to join him on his workouts. He wasn’t pushy, but informed her that since her legs were already toned - she was a bicycle courier - she might as well work on her arms too. She'd put him off for a while, but eventually, she agreed to go with him to exercise.

As a result, her arms were nicely shaped and Finn found himself staring at them on more than one occasion. It didn’t help that she wore those sleeveless tops, but he wouldn’t complain about it. Because they were roommates, he’d caught glimpses of her through a crack of her bedroom door as she pulled on a shirt.

He wasn’t a creep though. Anytime that happened, he quickly moved away, yet the images always stayed in his mind. More often than not he went to bed with an erection that disturbed his sleep. Sometimes being a guy was hard.

One Saturday morning, they stayed in their pajamas and watched cartoons together. It was a ritual for the two of them ever since they were six years old. Finn always liked to wear a t shirt and sweatpants to bed, but Rey donned a sleeveless loose-fitting top and shorts. It was just his luck that they were in the middle of a very hot July because she was wearing those shirts _all_ the time.

"Do you want another bowl of cereal?" She’d asked once the episode of Woody Woodpecker they’d been watching had ended.

"I probably shouldn’t, but why not? I can work it off later." He started to get up, but she stopped him.

"Let me." She picked up his bowl and hers, walking to the kitchen to refill their dishes. It didn’t escape him that her arms flexed ever so slightly when she lifted the bowls.

How ridiculous for him to get so affected by a non-sensual display of physical movement. It’s not like she’d been trying to make him horny, but her arm muscles were damn appealing to look at. He shook his head and rubbed his forehead, mumbling under his breath.

"Don’t ogle her, Finn. She’s your best friend and she deserves better than that. Just look at her face, not her arms."

By the time he finished giving himself a pep talk, Rey returned with his bowl. Smiling, she handed it to him. "Get it while it's not soggy."

He clucked his tongue at her. "You know I like my cereal soggy."

"Ugh, yes. Your taste in food Insta appalling. If only you were more normal." She sighed mockingly as she spooned her own cereal - Solo Cinnamon O's - into her mouth. Letting out a moan of pleasure, she closed her eyes and swayed her body from side to side.

Finn chuckled and his gaze caught the sweat on her biceps. It wasn’t too hot in their apartment, but even with the fan on overheard, it was a little on the warm side. A bead of perspiration slid down Rey's arm and he cursed inwardly. A filthy thought about licking the sweat off her petite body entered his mind and he had to fight images of a topless Rey encouraging him to do whatever he wanted to her.

"Let’s watch The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh next!" Her hand happily patted his knee and he fought the urge to let out a strangled noise when her fingers brushed against his crotch.

There was nothing indecent in the touch and she likely didn’t realize what happened, but it still made his pants get tight. He reached for one of the decorative couch pillows and set it on his lap, hiding the evidence of his hard on and sent her a fake smile. "Good choice." He handed her the remote and hoped that she’d be so interested in the cartoon that she didn’t notice his lap.

_

They’d been at The Andors, a small family-owned jewelry shop, to buy a watch for Luke's birthday. Rey asked Finn to come with her because she wasn't sure which watch her father would like best and she needed a man's opinion. She didn’t know much about jewelry since she didn’t wear any and she wanted all the help she could get.

Finn didn’t know if he’d be able to offer any assistance since he never wore any watches besides the digital ones, but he couldn’t say no to his best friend's pleading face. She always knew how to hook him with those eyes.

In the shop, Jyn Andor advised Rey on the kind of watches they normally sold to men her father’s age. After careful deliberation, they decided on a classic pocket watch. Luke's taste was on the vintage side anyway, so the choice was a smart one. His birthday was next week, so she asked Jyn to engrave the watch with the words "To the best dad in the entire galaxy".

The watch would be ready in three days. After she paid for it, they left the shop and Rey treated Finn to ice cream for helping her with her dad's birthday gift. They got two scoops - strawberry and vanilla for her and rocky road for him.

"Dad's gonna love that pocket watch. He used to tell me how his own father had a pocket watch that he’d carry with him everywhere. Grandpa gave it to him on his deathbed and he kept it ever since. It got lost when dad, grandma and Aunt Leia moved out of the city, but dad never forgot about it. I think it made him feel connected to grandpa in a way, and that’s why it had such value to him."

"You know, I didn’t think you really needed my help to pick the gift for your dad."

"Yes, I did. You’re my best friend, and besties are always supposed to drop everything for their better half whether they’re needed or not." Rey poked his arm and sent him a teasing smile.

"Oh, so I’m the lesser half of this friendship?" Finn raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Mmm, nah. You’re passable in my book." She winked at him and lapped at her ice cream. However, it had melted considerably while she’d been talking and a few drops fell on her arm. She let out a short squeal and laughed, wiping her napkin on the skin.

Finn's eyes zeroed in on her arm and he felt his heartbeat speed up. The muscles in her other arm flexed as she held the cone up to her mouth to quickly lick away the remaining ice cream that threatened to spill. His eyeballs widened as her tongue flickered out. The enjoyable sounds that came from her mouth were near-pornographic and he forced himself to look away.

Honestly, his interest in the sweet treat in his hands was pretty much nonexistent because all he could see was Rey with her head leaning backwards as she lapped at her cone.

This woman would absolutely ruin him.

_

Finn stood in the kitchen, whistling to himself. He was in the middle of sautéing onions and bell peppers to go with the two small steaks he was also cooking on the stovetop. It wasn't a complicated meal and he definitely didn’t get steak every week because it was expensive, particularly the organic, grass-fed cut he’d got from the market. But he figured that it'd be a nice treat for he and Rey. They usually bought frozen ground beef and chicken, but it was nice to have a little change this time.

He heard the front door open and smiled when a female voice called out, "I’m home!"

"Hey!" He called back.

Rey didn’t appear in the kitchen for a handful of minutes because she padded off to her room to shower and change into her comfortable clothes. She never liked to wear her work clothes longer than necessary and he couldn’t blame her. Since she rode a bicycle most of the day, she would become very sweaty.

She always took short showers though, and in less than ten minutes, she walked into the kitchen. The light yellow shirt she wore was, of course, sleeveless, and he had to act like seeing those gloriously tanned arms wasn’t distracting. Damn. She had no idea what she did to him.

"Oh, my gosh, Finn! We haven’t had a steak in forever! When did you get this?"

"This morning after you went to work. We needed more groceries and when I saw this cut of steak, I had to buy it. We deserve to eat a little nice sometimes."

She smelled the cooking food and moaned appreciatively. "I won’t argue with that."

"Wanna help?"

"Sure, if you really don’t mind. I’m not a very good cook." Her smile was sheepish, but she stepped forward and he handed her the spatula.

"Oh, peanut. You sell yourself too short. You may not be a chef, but you can make some good basic meals."

"Casseroles aren’t exactly a science though, Finn."

"Maybe not, but for someone who’s learning to cook, they’re a great place to start. Besides, the one you made last week with the chicken, broccoli and carrots was delicious. It was so flavorful that I didn’t even add cheese to it, and you know I _always_ add cheese."

The brunette blushed and stirred the vegetables in the skillet. "Thanks, Finn. I’ll have to come up with something for next week. Dad's old cookbook has a section for easy meals that I’ve been wanting to try."

"Sounds good," he replied and bumped her hip with his.

The two young people smiled at each other, then focused on the food they were cooking in their respective skillets. Finn's eyes went back to her arms again and he gulped. Rey's skin was still a bit damp from her shower and mild perspiration from sweat shone on her arms. Since they were also standing inches from one another, it was more of a struggle to conceal his desire.

All he wanted to do was press his lips to her neck and whisper sweet-nothings in her ear. Instead of doing that, he said, "Try not to melt in the food. That steak cost a lot of money."

"Oh, shut up, Finn," she retorted with a laugh as she hip-bumped him. "You know I’m worth it."

"Maybe, but not if you get your vanilla sweat in my food."

She mock-gasped and swatted his shoulder. "I’ll have you know my sweat doesn’t smell like vanilla."

"You’re right. I forgot. It smells like rotten cheese." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Why, you-" The expression on Rey's face was one of mild annoyance and childish resolution. Her hands stretched out and she tickled his sides. He laughed and pulled away, but she held on, keeping her fingers latched to his body.

In a few seconds, they both had let go of their skillets and were grabbing at one another to continue the tickle fight. Finn's foot slipped and he lost balance, but when he fell to the ground, he brought Rey with him. Not on purpose, of course. Her leg had been twisted with his, so she wasn’t able to stop herself from falling too.

With quick thinking, Finn moved his body to the side so his back wouldn’t take the full force of the fall. The good thing was they had a nice sized rug in the kitchen that absorbed the impact. Rey had clung to her best friend when they fell and she was unharmed. Only the wind had been taken out of them.

Their breathed hard, but managed a mutual smile as they lie holding each other. Once they caught their breaths, he said, "You okay?"

"Perfect. I hope you didn’t hurt your side." Her eyes were concerned and she touched his rib.

_Ah, not there!_ The young man felt his pants begin grow tight. Seeing her look down at him with such warmth and tenderness in her gaze put butterflies in his stomach.

"No. Don’t worry about it. I'm fine."

He watched as her face changed from caring to surprise. "Oh. Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Damn. Now he had some explaining to do. Finn stuttered to respond, feeling a wave of embarrassment come over him, yet he didn’t know what to say. "Rey, l-listen, I-"

"It’s okay. I know men get boners at the most inopportune time. Don’t worry about it." She winked at him and stood up to get back to cooking the steaks.

Meanwhile Finn stayed where he was for a moment longer to curse inwardly at his misfortune. If only she knew what she did to him. If only she knew how much he wanted her to be his. Oh, well. At least she was his best friend. That was better than nothing. And yet, he couldn’t stop thinking about the potential what if…

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze) or [reys.finn](https://instagram.com/reys.finn?igshid=1o09f75amuhjg) and say hi!💞


End file.
